timerangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell's Gate Prisoners
The Hell's Gate Prisoners (ヘルズゲート囚, Heruzu Gēto Shū) are a group of aliens from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. These are Londerz Prisoners confined for the most evil and inhuman acts of the 30th century. Only Gien has the key to the vault that holds them, and he thaws them out so they can terrorize everyone for his own amusement and kill the Timeranger for himself (and the Don). Hell's Gate Prisoner Blaster Mad Prioner #2034, Hell's Gate Prisoner Blaster Mad (ヘルズゲート囚・ブラスターマドウ, Heruzu Gēto Shū Burasutā Madō, 20): Imprisoned for the mass-murder of 1,030. He was released by Gien, proving his notorious reputation true by slaughtering civilians with small bombs that resemble toy tops. He overpowered the Timerangers twice in power being he was later brought in by TimeRobo Shadow Beta. Was used for "Vexicon" in Power Rangers Time Force. Voiced by Eiji Ito. Sealing Sealing (Shiringu) (Timeranger VS GoGoV): Blaster Mad's "identical neighbor", whose power was enhanced by Pierre's demon magiks. Brought in by the Voltech Bazooka. Voiced by Hirofumi Tanaka. Hell's Gate Prisoner Jagul Hell's Gate Prisoner Jagul (ヘルズゲート囚・ジャグル, Heruzu Gēto Shū Jaguru, 28, 38): He was released by Gien to locate the Time Pulse and enlarge it with a machine. Wielding a nasty firearm, Jagul wounded TimeRed, revealing the man's true identity to his father and Naoto Takizawa. TimeRed managed to wound Jagul long enough for him to be brought in by the Voltech Bazooka. Before being recaptured, Jagul succeeded in maintaining the Time Pulse that would allow V-Rex to emerge. Was used for "Univolt" in Power Rangers Time Force. Voiced by Ryuugo Saito. Hell's Gate Prisoner Emboss Prisoner #7181, Hell's Gate Prisoner Emboss (ヘルズゲート囚・エンボス, Heruzu Gēto Shū Embosu, 39): He was infected with a fatal disease, a man-made bacteria known as the Reda Virus. Even if a cure was made for him, he would turn it down as he enjoyed dying and taking others by the thousands down with him. He nearly succeeded in spreading his disease across the city, until Gien arrived and revealed that such a vaccine to the Reda Virus was created, freaking Emboss out as he became determined to destroy it while knocking TimeFire away. TimeBlue rescued the vaccine and the whole team defeated Emboss. He was enlarged before being brought in with Shadow Alpha & V-Rex Robo. His name is a pun on the word "emboss". Was used for "Venomark" in Power Rangers Time Force. Voiced by Takahiro Natsui. Hell's Gate Prisoner Harbal Hell's Gate Prisoner Harbal (ヘルズゲート囚・ハーバル,'' Heruzu Gēto Shū Hābaru'', 42): A destructive, murderous, and furry creature armed with a bazooka. Harbal was released by Gien to obtain the Lambda 2000 from the Kawasaki Lab. While Gien fought the Timerangers, he battled TimeFire in a fight that critically wounded Mr. Asami. Once TimeFire defeats him, Harbal enlarged himself and battled V-Rex. Though Harbal was brought in by V-Rex Robo, Gien escapes with the Lambda 2000, thanks to Captain Ryuya's help. His name is a pun on the word "hairball". Voiced by Kenji Nomura. See Also Category:Mirai Sentai Timeranger Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Londers Criminals Category:Londerz Prisoners